The Multi MIT has a wide range of uses with several different aspects making this invention unique and different. Glove wearers need gloves for a variety of reasons—hand protection from severe weather conditions, heating elements, moving mechanical parts, etc. And before the invention of the Multi MIT, individuals would find it necessary to remove the entire glove from the hand to access fingertips for touch receptor ability. In other words, remove the glove to perform most any activity requiring touch receptors such as dialing a phone, shooting a gun, touch screen computers, engine repair, electrical wires, etc. By exposing the hand to severe elements runs the risk of endangering the wearer's bare hand as well as removing the glove and increases the risk of losing the removed glove.
The field of endeavor to which this invention pertains is vast. Out door sporting—hunting, fishing, archery; out door winter sports—skiing, snowboarding, sledding; construction, electrician, carpentry, mechanical, shooting ranges, trucking to name a few. Plus, the ordinary people with no other reason than to keep full hand protection while accessing the 3 most common used fingers the middle, index and thumb.